People consume various pills every day. To keep them organized, a person may need to carry a pillbox containing a myriad of pills. Having different pills in one location or container may confuse the user about the names of the pills and their dosage instructions.
There exist pill identification guidebooks and pill identification aids on the Internet, but they are difficult to use. For instance, a person seeking to know the name and dosage instruction of a pill in his possession looking on an Internet guide will need to specify the shape of the pill such as whether the mystery pill is rectangular or oblong (among other shapes), or to specify the colour of the pill, that is, whether it is beige, tan, or gray. This is cumbersome and inconvenient for the user.
As such, an object of the invention is to devise a method and a device employing this method to reduce some of the inconvenience faced by the user.